Grant Wilson
Background '1986 - Present' Grant is the second born son of Slade & Adeline Wilson, thus making him the younger brother of Joseph Wilson. He was born during the time his father made a career out being a hired mercenary & assassin though his mother though he was a safari hunter. With both parents out of the military, the family didn't travel a lot & living on the Kane Estate didn't leave room for wanting much in life. Grant was only three when hired mercenaries broke into the Estate to kidnap his brother Joseph. Slade & Adeline went after them, leaving Grant at home with Adeline's extended family. Upon returning home, his parents were now in the middle of a divorce & Joseph no longer had the ability to speak. During the fall of 1994, something similar happened to his family. Both of his parents left him with his mother's family again but this time, they took Joseph on their own. They were gone for about two weeks before his father returned by himself. He explained what happened to the family but kept it from Grant. He then packed up Grant's stuff & they both were on their way to live in safehouses until finally reaching Infinity Island. Grant began training with his father at a young age. He stuck with the basic until he got of age to make his methods more extreme. Grant was to be a mercenary like his father so his training was rigorous to prepare him for the real world. No matter how hard his father went on him, he knew that he did this out of the fear that he might lose him as well. But Grant soon became an assassin of his own right, going by the Wolfman. Relationships * Slade Wilson: Father. After Adeline & Joseph died,Slade became very protective of Grant. He trained Grant so that he could always defend himself. He became like a partner to him. * Rose Wilson: Paternal half sister. After finding out he had a sister, he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't trust her & it has been just him & his dad for so long. After making him realize that she’s the only family he has left other than Slade, he became more open to her existence. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Reflexes ** High Level Intellect ** Accelerated Healing ** Decelerated Aging * Hand to Hand Combat * Nth Metal Armor Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Since the death of his mother & brother, he is very protective of his father & vice versa. * He thought Lady Shiva was cute when he first met her. * His training with the League of Shadows has made him very resourceful & adaptive to surviving in various living conditions. * Grant & Mia classify their relationship as a fling of convenience. * He had relations with Jade Nguyen numerous times during her time with the league. * "Rajul Aldhiyb" is Arabic for "man of wolf." * Wolfman has a power ranking of 165, classifying him as Threat Level 4. Notes * Ravager is used by both Grant Wilson & Rose Wilson in the comics. * The name Wolfman was Joseph's alter ego on the Arrowverse. Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Villains Category:League of Shadows Category:Threat Level 4